


Comfort Sex

by Mostly_Marvel_Musings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Iron Man 3, Protective Tony Stark, Smut, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/Mostly_Marvel_Musings
Summary: I may or may not have shed a few tears after watching Endgame again to write this. It still fucking hurts okay…
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Comfort Sex

He was coming home.

Back to earth, back to you. Hearing a jet rumble outside the compound, you ran out onto the grass with Steve and looked up at the dark skies. Fear, relief, anticipation you were feeling it all at once.

Steve ran up to help as Tony walked down the jet ramp leaning heavily on who you assumed was Nebula. He looked so frail, so weak. But he was here.

“I lost the kid.” His raspy voice reached your ears as you willed your legs to take you to him.

“Tony we lost.”

“(Y/N), is she—” Tony stopped mid-sentence as his eyes landed on you. He lunged forward with whatever strength he had and hugged you. You let tears run freely as you buried your face in his shoulder, feeling his lanky frame as your arms went around him.

You walked him inside with Steve’s help, a mix of fear and relief accompanying you yet again.

…

Nursing Tony back to his healthy self took a long time, nursing his mental health back took longer. He wasn’t a stranger to the feeling of having let down the team. It had happened before, more than once. This time around it was much, much worse.

This time the world, the universe had lost against the mad Titan.

Tony wanted nothing more than to start over, get away from it all, and build a new life, with you.

Life at the lake house was peaceful, to the point where a persistent fear of something or someone interrupting the bliss would follow you. Deep down, you knew the fight wasn’t over, so did Tony.

As much as he tried, Tony Stark couldn’t remove the genius mechanic from inside this new domestic self. It showed in the self-sustained smart house he built, the sleek lab in your basement where he’d spend hours trying to find ways to minimalize your efforts in keeping your vegetable garden thriving, or the suit he was building for you that you had accidentally stumbled upon but didn’t mention.

“What’re you reading?” Tony asked softly, sliding into bed next to you. Placing the book on the nightstand, you turned to look at him.

“Nothing important. You finished creating another device I’ll never use?”

He chuckled, scooting closer to put his arm around you as you relaxed your head on his shoulder. After fidgeting with a few loose lint strands of his sweater, you spoke in a quiet voice,

“I found the suit you’re making for me.”

“What suit? There’s no suit. That was probably a prototype I had brought in earlier for—”

“Tony. You can lie to the entire world but not me.”

He exhaled, bowing his head down in resignation when you held his hand getting him to look at you.

“Look I just—just wanted to make something to protect you in case I’m not there.” He squeezed you hand, big brown eyes boring into yours.

“Why, were are you going?” you whispered.

Tony stayed silent, staring at the wall in front of him, toying with your fingers. Pulling the sheets back, you stood on your knees and made your way into his lap, which he happily accepted.

You cupped his face and pressed your foreheads together, “Tony, I don’t think I need protection unless your lawn mower starts plotting a revenge.” This made a soft smile appear on his face as he pulled you closer.

“I know you feel like you didn’t do enough, but you did. You did your best, you almost got yourself killed in the process. Hell, you’ve been putting your life in danger ever since you walked out of that cave all those years ago. And I think you’re done. You said so yourself you wanted the simple life right?”

He nodded, sighing as he did, “You’re right.”

“I’m always right. Besides, all this worrying is turning your hair all grey.” You tugged on a few ends gently.

“Hey I thought you liked my hair all grey.” He moved, gently lowering you on the bed, settling between your legs when he did.

“Oh I do. A lot.” You winked.

“Do you now?”

Before you could tease any further, he captured your lips in a kiss, soft at first gently massaging your lips with his, pouring every bit of love and adoration into it. Tony slanted his mouth over yours, encouraging your mouth to open for his tongue to slide in, you were happy to comply. Tongues danced in harmony, tasting and exploring each other as if for the first time. Soft and moist, hot and breathy, not trying to win a battle but relishing the closeness.

You tasted coffee on his tongue, that all too familiar taste causing your hands to go to the back of his head, and your legs going around his hips to pull him closer if that were even possible.

He groaned into the kiss, as you felt his clothed erection grow against your core. Tony broke the kiss only to rid you off your sleep shirt, as you did the same with him. The bristles of his beard scratched against your cheeks as he trailed kisses down your neck.

He began moving his hips against your core, the delicious friction beginning to soak your panties as he marked a spot where your neck and shoulder met.

“Tony.” You panted.

“I’m here.”

He latched onto your left nipple, massaging the other, prompting a cry from you. After paying equal attention to both, he moved downward, down to the band of your panties peeling them off exposing your wet center to the cold air.

An explicit moan left you as he attached his lips onto your clit, holding your thighs apart. His tongue moved tantalisingly against your core, making you buck your hips against his mouth, breaths coming in short and heavy. Tony took his time devouring you, worshipping you, making you lose all sense of coherence as your breaths turned into pants.

He kissed his way back up to your lips, while you worked on getting his sweatpants off, freeing his erection. Lining himself against your awaiting core, he stopped to admire your flushed face, gently pushing the hair off of your face as he placed a soft kiss to your forehead and entered you.

Your combined groans echoed in the room, breaking the quiet peace of the night. The feeling of fullness had you close your eyes shut and back arching off the bed, as you gripped his shoulders.

He remained still for a while, relishing in the feeling of being inside you. Eyes fluttering open when you whined his name again.

“I’m here, I’m here.” He hushed, scattering comforting kisses over your face as he slowly began moving.

An easy rhythm was set as you lost yourself in him, senses going into overdrive. Your moans grew louder and louder as your hips began moving with his own.

Feeling the familiar coil tighten in your belly, your orgasm approaching, as Tony felt your walls clench around his cock. It didn’t take long for his own climax to crash over him, as he saw you writhing underneath him.

Burying his face in your neck, his hips faltered as he groaned and you felt his cum coat your walls. He remained inside you as you both came back from your highs, breathing returning to normal gradually.

Flipping on his back he pulled you with him, hugging you tight against his chest placing soft kisses in your hair. You snuggled further into him, sighing in bliss as you did, sleep and exhaustion becoming evident. Tony stared up at the ceiling, as he stroked your hair sensing your breathing even out.

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have shed a few tears after watching Endgame again to write this. It still fucking hurts okay…


End file.
